SUMMARY The central purpose of a P01 Program is to support integrated research involving independent investigators who share research capabilities and resources toward a common goal. Essential to this effort is scientific rigor and reproducibility in all aspects of the research effort. To accomplish this, the Administrative Core will oversee the performance of all aspects of the proposal and provide statistical support to ensure the appropriate design and analysis of experiments. The Core proposes the following Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1: Manage all program-related administrative activities. Core A will be responsible for management of the budget, preparation of non-competing renewals, communication with the NIH, fiscal oversight, disbursement of funds, and general scientific oversight of the Projects and Cores. Specific Aim 2: Provide statistical support for the experimental efforts conducted through the Projects. Core A will be responsible for ensuring statistically-rigorous and transparent research in all areas supported by the P01. This will include statistically-appropriate experimental design, including power and sample size calculations, and modeling and data analysis that considers relevant biological variables. Additionally, Core A will focus on adherence to reproducibility standards in all grant-related activities. Specific Aim 3: Maintain compliance with appropriate regulations. Core A will ensure that all Projects and Cores comply with regulations governing experimentation with vertebrate animals, biosafety, deidentified human specimens and other relevant federal, state, local, and institutional regulations. Specific Aim 4: Coordinate, schedule, and lead all scientific meetings. Core A will coordinate scientific meetings to maximize interactions between Projects, provide critical input into ongoing research efforts, and ensure effective utilization of Cores. Core A will organize and lead monthly meetings of the P01 leadership and members of their respective laboratories, and will coordinate annual meetings with the Scientific Advisory Board.